


Scaredy 'Uigi

by nauticalneptune



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem in Luigi's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy 'Uigi

Living in my brother’s shadow  
How I always thought it would be  
You may think I was jealous  
But it was better suited for me

I may be taller than my brother  
I may be more handsome  
But when he goes through the levels  
It’s like he’s only dancin’

I am the youngest after all  
I need my brother’s protection  
Sometimes I get really scared  
I’m far from perfection

He has always been the hero  
And I was fine with this  
It was less pressure for me  
Besides, I don’t need Peach’s kiss

But one day, Mario gets captured  
Did they think the Princess would come after?  
I almost wish she had  
For it almost ended in disaster

I am far too scared for such things  
A mansion full of ghosts?  
with no help from my brother  
I was sure I would be toast

But seeing my brother in that painting  
Trapped, helpless, and scared  
I knew I had to suck it up  
And show him how much I cared

So I walked right in that mansion  
With all the bravery I could find  
Which only grew with every thought  
Of my poor brother that crossed my mind

I would show him I could be brave  
I would do it for him  
I love my brother very much  
And without him, life would be dim

So, for the Mushroom Kingdom  
For the princess wishing his return  
Most of all for my brother,  
This victory will be earned


End file.
